Take Your Time
by bcg0040
Summary: Prompt based off of Take Your Time by Sam Hunt I didn't know the song beforehand. Lyrics are in the story if you're unfamiliar as well.


Prompt: based off "take your time" by Sam Hunt

-I don't know if you were looking at me or not You probably smile like that all the time And I don't mean to bother you but I couldn't just walk by And not say, "Hi"-

It's Friday night and Beca was at the bar by the college yet again. She ordered a beer and tipped the bartender, turning around in the barstool to listen to someone singing awful karaoke. She checked her phone to see if her friend Jesse responded yet. He was supposed to meet ten minutes ago. She finds a text from him reading -

Sorry Becaw! Benji is wanting to go to some Star Wars convention he has an extra ticket and wants me to go.

Beca sighed running her hand through her hair. She hated to be in public especially by herself. She took a gulp of her beer then looked up.

That's when she catches her eye. The gorgeous red headed woman who is sitting at a table across from Beca. She is smiling at her, or at least Beca thinks it's directed at her. Beca looked around to see if the redhead could be looking at someone else. The other people around are engaged in their own conversations. That smile was meant for her. Beca felt her face flush a bit but she smiled back at the woman.

Beca somehow worked up some courage. She couldn't pass up this opportunity. She turned back around to the bartender and ordered a beer for the redhead. She walked over to the girl.

"Hi" Beca mustered up the courage to say.

"Hi back" the woman smirked.

"Um. Not sure if you like beer but I got you one" she said nervously handing the beer over.

"Thank you" the redhead smiled again showing her perfectly white teeth. "I'm Chloe by the way."

-And I know your name 'Cause everybody in here knows your name And you're not looking for anything right now So I don't wanna come on strong Don't get me wrong-

Of course Beca knew who she was because everyone knew that Chloe Beale is the co captain of the Barden Bellas. Beca also knew that Chloe is dating the football quarterback, Tom. She doesn't want to admit those things to the redhead though. Doesn't want to scare her away.

"Beca" she grinned.

"So Beca, what brings you over here?" Chloe asked.

"Just wondering why a girl like you is at a bar by herself" Beca internally cursed herself at how cheesy and stupid that sounded. She covered it by taking a sip of her beer.

"Well I could say the same to you." She winked making Beca feel light headed.

"Actually my friends are on the dance floor waiting for karaoke to finish. I needed some space. My boyfriend and I broke up a week ago. He drunk texted me. Just wanted to think" Chloe shrugged taking a swig of the beer in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about the break up. I can leave you with your thoughts" she tried to sound sympathetic but inside she's a bit happy this girl is single now. She then got up to leave, but to her dismay Chloe's hand found her wrist stopping her from moving.

"Stay?" Chloe asked in a hopeful voice.

-Your eyes are so intimidating My heart is pounding but It's just a conversation No, girl I'm not wasted You don't know me I don't know you but I want to-

Chloe's eyes are locked on hers. Beca noticed how perfectly blue they are. She could easily get lost in them. This thought and the fact that Chloe's fingers are wrapped around her wrist made her heart beat as fast as a freight train.

Beca reluctantly stayed even though she's so nervous her palms are sweating. How could she say no to Chloe Beale? She is the definition of perfection.

"Are you sure? You don't even know me" Beca whispered.

"I know you're sweet enough to buy me a beer and come over to keep me company" Chloe said, her cerulean eyes twinkling.

-I don't wanna steal your freedom I don't wanna change your mind I don't have to make you love me I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna wreck your Friday I ain't gonna waste my lines I don't have to take your heart I just wanna take your time-

They fell into conversation easily. Chloe told her about how much of a douche Tom is and how badly he treated her. This surprises Beca. She can't believe anyone would treat Chloe anyway other than that of a princess.

Beca told Chloe about her dream of being a music producer and talked animatedly about the mixes she has made. Chloe couldn't help but be enthralled at how enthusiastic Beca was about her passion for DJing.

After several minutes of talking, Chloe glanced over to the dance floor.

"Guess karaoke is finally over," the redhead laughed as her friends were on the dance floor acting crazy.

"You can go catch up with your friends now if you want" Beca replied really hoping Chloe would rather stay. Which was silly to think that this peppy girl would want to stick around to talk to her instead of dance with her friends.

"I can catch up with them in a little bit" she flashed that winning smile of hers again, making Beca's heart melt even more.

"Really?" Beca asks surprised.

"Really." Chloe confirmed.

-And I know it starts with "Hello" And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice And some guys getting too close Trying to pick you up Trying to get you drunk-

Beca went for more drinks and brought them back to the table. Maybe they've had one too many. Both of them kept having fits of laughter and they had moved closer to one another. Beca swore Chloe's foot rubbed up her leg a few times.

Beca Mitchell doesn't flirt, but with alcohol in her system she found it a lot easier than expected. What surprised her the most is the fact that Chloe was flirting back.

She watched as the redhead batted her eyelashes at her sensually, Which caused Beca to do something she never ever does.

"Dance with me?" Beca asked.

-And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here 'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys That talk too much and wanna stay too long It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well-

Chloe smiled widely practically dragging Beca to the dance floor. Beca's eyes widened when Chloe started to grind on her front. Chloe reached back and her fingers slid through Beca's hair pulling it slightly. Beca could only moan as she felt Chloe grind into her again.

"Chloe! What're you doing?" Someone startled them both out of dancing.

"Oh hey Aubrey. I'm just dancing with Beca. She's really nice" Chloe slurred still a bit intoxicated.

"Really? You just broke up with Tom last week." Aubrey looked at Beca up and down sternly. "What are your intentions?" This time the question was directed at Beca.

"Uh, I've no intentions. I was just getting to know Chloe and help cheer her up" Beca rambled nervously.

"I could see your toner from across the room" Aubrey retorted.

Beca snorted in response to how crazy that sounded. "Toner?"

"It's okay Bree really" Chloe said flashing that winning smile. Aubrey just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" Beca asked Chloe.

-You could've rolled your eyes Told me to go to hell Could've walked away But you're still here And I'm still here Come on let's see where it goes-

Almost immediately Beca was dancing with Chloe again. The song suddenly changed;the music turned to slow bass drop.

"This song is my jam!" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear seductively. "My lady jam" which caused Beca to complete freeze.

Then Chloe was grinding on Beca again and their dancing turned a bit sexual, but not enough to look like they were doing it in the middle of the dance floor. Chloe's breath was hot on Beca's ear, which caused her to moan.

The song ended and Chloe said something about having to go to the bathroom. Beca followed after her really wanting to pin her against the wall.

-i don't wanna steal your freedom I don't wanna change your mind I don't have to make you love me I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother We don't have to cross that line I don't wanna steal your covers I just wanna take your time-

The bathroom door closed behind them. To Beca's dismay Chloe really did have to go to the bathroom so Beca waited. When Chloe was finished she looked in the mirror to fix her makeup. Beca couldn't help but stare. Chloe was absolutely gorgeous. She tried to hide that she was staring by holding her phone up and pretending to text.

"I know you're watching" Chloe's eyes met hers through the mirror before Chloe applied more lipstick.

"I'm so not" Beca blushed obviously lying.

"Well, maybe I was hoping you were" Chloe winked before heading out of the bathroom.

-I don't wanna go home with you

I just wanna be alone with you

I don't wanna steal your freedom I don't wanna change your mind I don't have to make you love me I just wanna take your time-

Beca walked out of the bathroom following Chloe who happened to slip out of the side door.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked confused.

"I just wanted some fresh air. I want to sober up a little" Chloe admitted.

"Oh okay should I leave you alone now?" Beca played with her fingers nervously.

Chloe walked up to Beca looking into her eyes. "I want you to do what you've been wanting to from the moment we started talking."

"What're you talking about?" Beca frowned her eyebrows creasing.

Chloe slowly tilted Beca's chin up their eyes still locked on one another's. Beca's breathing hitched. Then she boldly made the move to press her lips against the redheads softly. She sighed when Chloe kissed back. Chloe parted her lips slightly allowing Beca's tongue to slip inside her mouth.

After several long minutes, Beca broke the kiss needing air.

"That was.." Beca started to say.

"Yes. Wow." Chloe said breathlessly.

"There you are Chloe!" Aubrey shouted. "I've been looking for you and the hobbit everywhere"

"Hobbit. Really?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Aubrey be nice please" Chloe shook her head.

"Come on Stacie got us a cab" Aubrey walked off leaving them to say goodbye.

"Soo.." Beca said pretty embarrassed.

"Well. Aren't you gonna ask for my number" Chloe smirked.

The red head gave Beca her number. Chloe gave Beca a quick peck on the cheek before turning to walk away.

"You better text me. I'm looking forward to our first date" Chloe looked back giving one last wink.

Beca stood speechless not believing what happened to her. She's gotta tell Jesse she thought to herself while saving Chloe's number and texting her so Chloe would have hers.

-I don't wanna blow your phone up I just wanna blow your mind I don't have to take your heart I just wanna take your time

No, I ain't gotta call you baby And I ain't gotta call you mine I don't have to take your heart I just wanna take-


End file.
